Not from here
by Lord of Leopard
Summary: A man out of time appears in the middle of the guild hall. What will happen to the fairies? Duh do what they always do, go overboard and have fun! Rated T for Lang and I guess fighting


Blinking the man opened his eyes as something hard slammed into his chest and pinned him against the wooden floor.

"Who the hell are you?" The foreign voice asked with a growl.

Gazing up into the onyx eyes of a pink haired man I blinked again before realizing there were many faces staring down at me; a red haired girl in knight armor with a sword drawn and inches away from my throat, a busty blonde with two golden keys pointed in my direction, a dark haired man in just his boxers with one fist on his open palm and then the pink haired man with flames erupting from his right hand and his left one holding me down.

"I think... I don't know where I am..." Confused they looked at each other but held their positions.

"What's your name?" The red head asked as she touched my neck with the cold steel of the blade.

"...Jav err Javael, but most call me Jav." Wincing I waited for the sword to drive itself through my flesh but instead I was lifted off the ground and back up on my feet.

"Nice to meet ya." Thrusting his hand out the pink haired man offered it to me with a big smile, all defenses lowered.

"Natsu! He could be an enemy!" The blonde whined as the pink haired man brushed her off. "Psh nah he doesn't smell like one."

Shaking his hand I gave a embarrassed smile. "Yea, I promise I'm no threat. I just wanna know where I am."

"Huh?" Tilting his head in a noise of surprise the man called 'Natsu' looked at me confused. "You're in fairy tail. Duh."

Even more confused then he was i looked around at my surroundings. There were more people then I first realized there were and they had all seemed to be going back to their own business as everything settled down. A man with a studded face and long black hair was whispering to a small blue haired girl with a black cat on her lap. Behind the counter of the bar a silver haired women smiled brightly and waved. A breeze swept through the building and I gazed out the door to see a brought blue sky and dark green grass. Giving a small wave back to the waitress I fell to my knees in horror.

"Fffffffffffffffffuck." I grabbed handfuls of my hair and shook my head while trying to convince myself that this wasn't happening.

Crouching down in front of me the blonde looked down at me. "Um, where are you from?"

Looking up at her eyes I stared at her. "I think we're both asking the question wrong. I think I'm somewhere I don't belong."

Confused she looked at me with empathy. "Everyone can have a home here... Talk to our master maybe he can help."

Nodding I stood up slowly and thanked the four for not killing me and made my way to his office after getting directions there. Being obviously followed as the red head, blondie, and silver haired women followed me around every corner and leaned against their master's door to listen in.

"Uh, I need help."

Raising an eyebrow the short man behind the desk moved some papers to the side and looked at me. "What do you need help with."

"Ok this is gonna sound really crazy so hear me out. I think I'm in a different dimension... Nothing is even remotely similar as to where I'm from and I'm pretty sure there's no wood or trees or cats or blue skies or anything left on earth where I'm from."

"...no trees? Son... Can you show me your magic?"

"Magic? Like card tricks?"

Realization slowly building in his eyes the man raised his arm and I watched in amazement as it grew and grew to twice the size of him before it shrunk back down.

"No see, I can't do that. I can do a lot but not that."

"Hm... Son I'm going to make you an offer."

Leaning in I nodded as he pulled out some paperwork.

"Why don't you fill these out and stay in fairy tail for now until you understand things better. This is probably the safest place for you. Ask for a women named Mirajane to help you out."

Nodding I reached across the desk and took the folder from him. "Thank you Sir, I don't want to cause trouble I just want to go home. They need me."

Turning and opening the door the three who were following me fell out and stumbled onto the floor.

"Oh Mira there you are. Help this young man fill out his sheets then get him a stamp."

The eyes of the silver haired woman lit up and she sprung up next to me practically beaming. "Right this way~"

Following her out of the room their master cleared his throat making the other two freeze as their cries were heard behind the closed door.

"Uh, Will they be ok?"

Ignoring the question she sat me down in one of two chairs with her in other. We sat in a small library underground which was lit surprisingly well.

"Let's start with your name."

"Oh uh. My name is Javael"

Scribbling that down she brought the pen back up to her face, biting it slightly. "Ok next, age."

Looking up at the ceiling I did some mental math then looked back at her. "Maybe somewhere between three and five thousand years old?"

"... Ima put down twenty two."

Breathing out a laugh I nodded. "That's fine."

She smiled and looked down at the next few questions.

"Let's see, you have silver hair, blue eyes, your height is...?"

"Around 6'2"

Nodding she wrote that down and smiled. "Magic?"

"Oh. I'm not sure I can answer this one. I can't do 'magic' but I do have abilities."

"Could you demonstrate?"

Thinking for a moment I then shook my head. "Nah it's much easier to do 'in the moment' if you know what I mean."

"How bout a fight?" Turning around at the voice I grinned at Natsu.

"That sounds good to me." Looking back at Mira she nodded and we walked out back in a field-like area where a small crowd had gathered.

We first bumped then walked to other ends of the field. "Yo Natsu, mind if I use my sword?" Jerking my thumb back to the katana strapped to my back he nodded.

"Use whatever you want, just don't be to bothered by the heat."

He smirked which caused me to grin. "Oh I like your attitude."

"Fight!"

In an instant we were face to face. His fist was engulfed in flames again as he slammed it into my chest, knocking the wind out of me and sending me a few inches into the air. Stunned by this he spins and delivers a flaming kick to my side knocking me farther back.

"You ok there?"

Grinning I moved at such speed I was barely a blur, appearing behind him. "Are you?" Swiping my sword towards his left side he widened his eyes and spun slamming his hands down on the blade with barely enough time to counter.

 _Fast_.

Opening his mouth with flames building in the back of his throat my eyes widened. "ROAR." As the flames raced to leave his mouth my foot slammed into his chin making him bite his teeth, leaving the flames with no where to go they exploded in his mouth. Sliding the sword out of his grip I bashed him in the head with the hilt of the blade.

Staggering back he wiped his singed mouth as the crowd stared open mouthed.

"Not bad." He said. "But I feel like you're holding back."

Nodding I slowly started glowing white with light pouring out of me and lifting slowly off my body and blade before disappearing into the air. He grinned and moved into a stance as I breathed in.

"Now come at-" before he could finish his sentence I was next to him with my blade inches away from his face. He fell back away from the blade, catching himself on one arm and sweeping at my feet with flaming legs. Pushing off the ground I bolted up into the air with the light streaking behind me.

Sensing his chance Natsu quickly breathed in and yelled out again as the flames came up in a torrent of heat and ferocity. Swiping across my field of vision with my glowing blade a stream of white light collided with the flames.

The white light quickly flew through the flames revealing a hidden Natsu among them, lightning and flames coating his body as he flew up, his spiky head colliding with my chest. Lightning rocked my body as he roared with flames burning my cloak and chest. Quickly feeling my breath rushing out of my lungs I landed on my back with him a few feet away. "D-Damn." Trying to sit up I felt broken ribs moving the wrong way and scraping my insides.

Natsu breathed heavily a few feet away watching me to see if I was out or not. Nodding he grinned and walked over, hoisting me up by one arm. The crowd cheered and started dispersing as Natsu's three friends from early rushed over.

"That was awesome!" The blonde shrieked

"Did you really need your lightning, flame brain?" Said the dark haired Mage

"Where did you acquire a blade like that?" The red head asked as I winced.

"I made it."

Clearly impressed she nodded and patted me on the back making me fall forward on my face. My body groaned in protest as I tried to stand. "Fuck... I'm pretty messed up."

Natsu rubbed the back of his spiky hair and laughed nervously. "Sorry about that, you gonna be-"

Glowing bright white i pressed a hand to my chest as my insides knit themselves back together. I could feel them staring as I healed myself then stood.

"Wait."

"You can."

"Heal?"

Nodding I smiled. "I can also do a lot more but I'm not upset with the outcome. Natsu is clearly strong."

Laughing Natsu put a hand on my shoulder, grinning and leaning in. "Let's fight again sometime."

Laughing a bit I agreed as the other three began to introduce themselves.

"Hiya, my name is Lucy and I'm a celestial Mage."

"The stars huh? Ever been to Mars?"

Slightly surprised she shook her head at the strange question.

"My name is Gray and I'm a ice make Mage."

"That's pretty... Cool." Getting only a laugh from Natsu out of the lame joke I began to apologize when the red head slammed mine and Natsu's heads to her metal enclosed chest making our vision blurry.

"Oh! Because he's an ice Mage and cool like temperature. Ha! Very good."

Rubbing the now slightly bruised part of my head I nodded in thanks.

"Oh i haven't introduced myself. I'm Erza Scarlet and I use requip Magic."

"Requip?"

Nodding she lowered her head slightly as her armor shone before disappearing leaving only casual clothes. Whistling a noise of surprise I smiled.

"That's pretty awesome."

"Thank you."

All of us unsure of how to continue the awkward silence was broken when Natsu's stomach growled. "Let's get some fooooooood."

Giggling Lucy nodded in agreement. "Well Javael did appear in the middle of our meal earlier."

"I did?! I'm so sorry."

Grey started to turn back to the guild hall. "Don't sweat it. Just make it up to us later."

The others nodded in agreement as we all walked back for food.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this strange beginning of the new comer in fairy tail. How will this pan out? How will Jav get home? And what will they do when they realize Mira just ran out of strawberry cheesecake?!**

 **"WHAT"**

 **"N-Nothing Erza I just said that we're out for the moment."**


End file.
